the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
20 Episodes I Want to See in Friendship is Magic
While working on Admirable Animation, I usually think of what these episodes would be like Friendship is Magic, so I decided to make a list (in no particular order). These are 20 episodes that have happened in various other cartoons that I'd like to see happen in Friendship is Magic because I think that that plot would resonate well with the setting and characters of Friendship is Magic. Yeah, a lot of them are Admirable Animations/AA Candidates, but a lot of them aren't. I didn't really create any rules for this, except the former. 1.) Last of the Starmakers (Courage the Cowardly Dog): No surprise that I'd want to see my favorite animation of all time done in Friendship is Magic. This would best be a Fluttershy episode. There's this mystical creature that's needed for some reason by Celestia. Fluttershy is naturally the one who is communicate with it. She learns that it's about to be a mother and cannot be disturbed. Unfortunately Celestia really wants/needs whatever that creature has, and in pretty much the opposite of every Fluttershy episode to date, Fluttershy stands up to other ponies for an animal instead of vice-versa. It could have a nice moral of when to obey authority. 2.) Tales of Ba Sing Se (Avatar: The Last Airbender): In this episode, a total of seven short stories are told. This would be a good place to tie in a few stories that were too short for their own episode, you know, kind of like the story of the Cutie Pox. We could have a story for all of the mane six, one for Spike, and one for the CMC. It doesn't need to have a tearjerker part, but something on that level. It would be like The Cutie Mark Chronicles, just without needing the stories to be tied together. It would also be interesting to give each of the writers a different one of the "Tales", so it would be a collab between pretty much the entire staff. * Meghan McCarthy would write the Tale of Spike, as she's been proven to know her character inside and out. * Amy Keating Rogers would write the Tale of Applejack. She gave us our best Applejack episodes, and best Applejack subplots. * Dave Polsky would write the Tale of Pinkie Pie. He's a comedy guy, and with Too Many Pinkie Pies, I think he's figured her out. * M. A. Larson would write the Tale of Twilight, since he's great a worldbuilding and Twilight's tale would most likely include that. * Charlotte Fullerton would write the Tale of Rarity. I think that she could actually do it. She seems to know Rarity. * Cindy Morrow would write the Tale of Fluttershy because that story is likely to have the most emotional depth. * Merriweather Williams would write the Tale of Rainbow. After Wonderbolts Academy she seems to have learned how to write for Rainbow. * Corey Powell would write the Tale of the CMC. She not only likes to do it, but she seems pretty good at it. 3.) The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Ever (The Powerpuff Girls): In this episode, the Powerpuff Girls were forced to stay inside during a rainy day and let their imagination run loose. They imagined that they were saving the day in some pretty clever writing. I keep hearing that the CMC are expies of the PPG, and I can sort of see it. It would be interesting to have an episode of the CMC just letting their imaginations run wild because they got rained out. 4.) How Long is Forever? (Teen Titans): One character goes into the future and sees that their friendships have fallen apart. It's a no brainer to see how this plot could fit into a show about friendship. So, who should accidently go to the future? Rainbow Dash. It would probably be the most effective for the element of loyalty to see something like that. That, and she could probably end up flying fast enough that she could warp through time and space, kind of like Speed Demon from the Powerpuff Girls. 5.) Jack vs. Mad Jack (Samurai Jack): I'd love for one of the mane six to fight their evil clones. Maybe Twilight thinks that she's a lot more responsible than Pinkie, and decides to use the mirror pool. Her clone only has interest in learning about magic, and steals the Alicorn Amulet from Zecora. Then we have Twilight versus Evil Twilight. That would definitely be an interesting episode, although it delved a little bit from the actual episode. 6.) Tough Love (The Powerpuff Girls): This would have to be a two-parter, with an entirely new villain. Some demonic force curses the mane six and changes all the love for them into hatred. Considering that they've saved the land of Equestria on multiple occasions, that means that there's a lot of love/hate going around. I mean, think of the relationships that would be strained from this: Celestia & Twilight; Rainbow & Scootaloo; Applejack & her whole family; Rarity & Sweetie Belle; Twilight & Spike; Fluttershy & her animals; Pinkie Pie & the Cakes. It would rock their world. 7.) See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey (The Powerpuff Girls): Though I don't like this episode, I like the ideas behind it--both an entire 22 minutes of song, and an episode about freedom vs. security. I mean Twilight's always been a little paranoid, and so she starts violating the privacy of the citizens of Ponyville in order to ensure their safety. Of course, she starts going crazy at every little thing, and the citizens of Ponyville start getting fed up with it. 8.) Courage vs. Mecha Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog): A robotic creature that can do everything better than someone who is already existing. Maybe Spike is a little too overbooked, so Twilight builds a golem. The problem is that the golem is too productive, and Spike ends up feeling useless. The harder he tries, the more the golem does. Yeah, it's similar to Owl's Well That Ends Well, but instead of feelings of jealousy, it would more address feelings of necessity. 9.) Operation P.O.O.L. (Codename: Kids Next Door): Through a pool is a world where everything is backwards. Everyone has a totally reversed personality. Here Twilight would be an idiot, Rainbow Dash would be a scholar, Fluttershy would probably run a zoo, Applejack would own a huge business and the CMC would be the bullies, Rarity would be poor, and Pinkie would be mayor. This is another one that would make a good two-parter, and it also makes a good "what-if scenario." 10.) Blooo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Bloo gets the cold and everyone thinks that he's a ghost. It's a simple plot. Maybe Pinkie Pie makes herself look like a ghost and scares her friends as a prank. Wait, didn't we just do something similar to this in the latest episode? I've been working on this list since Tales of Ba Sing Se, so stuff like this is bound to happen. Although, I suppose this request is for something like this to be done on purpose. 11.) Baby Doll (Batman: The Animated Series): A character who can never grow up due to some strange condition. It would be really interesting to see that type of character cross the CMC. Their constant pining to get their cutie marks and grow up irritating someone who physically can't do that would probably drive them crazy. And in a world with magic this is more than a possibility. 12.) Bye Bye Butterfree (Pokemon): They say if you love someone, you've got to let them go. The sheer emotion of losing your animal friend is harsh, no matter what the circumstances. So Fluttershy, please let Angel go on his migration pattern and keep him out of the series from now on. 13.) Jack Tales/Aku's Fairy Tales (Samurai Jack): This is an episode where the title character tells a bunch of fairy tales. Let's have Pinkie Pie tell a few stories to the CMC, and have them be just off the wall. To add bonus points, maybe it should be when they're asking her something serious. 14.) Pigeon Man (Hey Arnold!): A recluse learns that some people can be trusted, someone who only used to trust his animals. Hey, that sounds kind of like Fluttershy. Actually, she's come a long way since she was that person. Maybe she can help along someone who is like that. They say that Wonderbolts Academy was Season 3 Dash looking back on Season 1 Dash. Have an episode where Season 3-4 Fluttershy looks back on Season 1 Fluttershy. 15.) Muted Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog): In this episode Muriel thought that her words weren't given the attention that they deserved, so she decided to stop talking altogether. How about an episode where Fluttershy decides that. Since she says so little, whoever caused her to do so would probably laugh at the thought. Over time they would realize that her words actually do have importance, especially her words of reassurance and kindness. 16.) Ned Frichman: Man of Tomorrow (Dave the Barbarian): A man comes from the distant future and starts introducing modern technology to the past. A pony comes from the distant future and starts giving technology, or powerful magic that the present day Equestrians aren't ready for yet. Of course the plot would have to change from extremely silly to slightly serious. 17.) The Man Who Killed Batman (Batman: The Animated Series): You knew how the villains acted when it looked like someone killed their rival? How would the mane six act when it looked like someone killed one of their friends. I understand that this is a little too mature and severe to go on this show, but hey, this is what wishlists are for, and there are a lot of fanfiction writers out there who can use any of these ideas. You have Rainbow Dash be the one who had disappeared, and it would be almost like a reverse Mysterious Mare Do Well. 18.) A Formula for Hate (Captain Planet): Speaking of mature episodes. No, I don't wish/want the show to talk about AIDS. At least not directly. I once said that you could put anything in a kid's show, if you're using enough layers of symbolism and metaphor. Hey Arnold! did this a lot, doing an episode about Drug Addiction (Chocolate Boy's chocolate addiction). Doing an episode like Helga on the Couch, or The Mask is to me the milestone where a series has reached it's full maturity. That being said, Captain Planet botched this one up because it was Captain Planet and Captain Planet wasn't a good show. 19.) Bart Gets an F (The Simpsons): Hurricane Fluttershy sort of taught that even if you try your hardest, you could still fail. It wasn't the point of the episode, but it's a very good moral that could probably sustain an entire episode. With an adult mane six, you could definitely have it relate to more adult problems. Applejack wants to buy a present for Applebloom's birthday, but it's far too expensive. She tries to get extra money, but fails. Applebloom would probably be touched when she learned of all of the effort that Applejack went through. 20.) A Fistful of Ed (Ed, Edd, N Eddy): When Edd accidently knocks out Kevin, he's seen as a hero. He accidently starts hurting others, he's seen as a bully. One of the CMC (probably Sweetie Belle, the most humorous of the possibilities), accidently defends herself during Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon's bullying tirade. She becomes a hero, gets cocky, and accidently harms one of her friends (maybe because someone asked her to), and suddenly she's the bully. So, do you think that these episodes would make good Friendship is Magic stories? Or at least interesting episodes? Any ones that I might of missed? Category:Miscellaneous